A businessman and his goth
by Twilightkitty
Summary: Sesshomaru's an uptight businessman in desprate need for a secretary.Rin's a spunky goth who needs a job.What happens when these two worlds collide?Rin gets the job & its everything she dreamed of;the only problem is love was never in the job description.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Own absolutely nothing. Really not worth suing. 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Prologue:    

            Sesshomaru sighed as he sifted through the huge pile of papers that lay sprawled across his desk. He desperately needed a secretary. With all his clients and all the paperwork, it was impossible to finish a day's work in an actual day. Instead he would take about a week to do a set of papers that really, with a secretary, should only take 12 hours. So here he was, Sesshomaru Tensaiga, big dog of business looking for a secretary. He sighed as he looked through hundreds of applications. The problem is that with his name being top in the industry, there were a lot of people who wanted the job. Most of which weren't educated enough to clean toilets, let alone help run a business corporation. He continued to trudge through the papers until he came to a one that caught his eye. It was perfect. The applicant had all the required credentials and then some. And apparently they were still going to night school. He smiled; he had found his new secretary. Mr. Hakamashi.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ^. ^

            _Ms_. Hakamashi rolled out of bed with a thump. Today was the day to go job-hunting. She sighed and walked into the kitchen. Oh how she hated the idea of a job, but her roommates had insisted so she was stuck. She poured a cup of luke warm coffee and sat on a stool. She began to bang her head on the table until a voice interrupted her. 

            "You know if you keep doing that your going to break the table." Rin looked up to see Kagome; one of her beloved roommates.

            "Its your fault you know, if you, Sango, and Kagura hadn't instead on me getting a job I wouldn't have an excuse to bang my head on the table." Kagome rolled her eyes, 

            "Please save the drama for a rainy day. Besides I already sent in one of the applications you filled out."

            "Whish un," her voice was muffled by the table. 

            "The secretary" Kagome began to pour a cup of coffee for herself. She sighed and sat next to Rin. "Look, I know that you don't want a job but, everyone else has one, so it's about time you did too."

            "I'm going to school, that's enough work for me, thank you very much." Kagome smiled, "so am I. I also have a job as a waitress. Be grateful, this is a really good opportunity."

            "You sound like my mother." Kagome cringed, "I said it was a great opportunity, I didn't say to take it." 

            Rin smiled, "now that's the Kagome we know and love." She laughed, "yeah..." she was interrupted by the telephone, "Let the machine get it, its probably a telemarketer."  

            "Sure, whatev…"

_Please leave a message after the beep. _

            Rin sighed, "We really need to change that. It so impersonal."

            "Hi, I'm calling on behalf of Tensaiga Corporation. We'd like to welcome Mr. Hakamashi to the business and invite you to please come in. Mr.Tensaiga would appreciate if you would start work right away." And with that the message ended. Rin groaned, 

            "Damn it all." Kagome smiled, 

            "Welcome to the working world!" she clapped her hands to show her point. Rin snickered, "I got a job, not a husband."

            "Well I heard Shippou was going to ask soon." She winked as Rin glared, 

            "Kagome you know damn well me and Shippou don't think of each other like that."

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, but its always fun to tease." __

            Rin rolled her eyes, "Whatever." 

            "Oh that reminds me," Kagome said as she got up to leave, "my brother is coming for a visit."

            "Really, when?" 

            "This Saturday." Rin fell out of her seat, "Uhhh, Kagome Sango's brother Kohaku is coming Friday." 

            "Shit, are you serious?"

            "Yeah, I mean the apartments big and all, but it aint that big." Kagome sighed,

            "Well, I'll bunk with Sango and you can bunk with Kagura."

            "You mean Kagura can bunk with me, there is no way two guysare sleeping in my room." Rin began to pout as Kagome continued the protest.

            "Kagura's room is way to small. Plus there's better ventilation in you room."

            "All the more reason for Kagura to bunk with me." Kagome frowned,

            "Pleaaase Rin, it's rude to make the guest uncomfortable. Please, please, please, please. please, please plea…"

            "Fine"

            "Thanks" and with that Kagome was gone. Rin sighed; this was going to be a long weekend. 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

            Rin slowly made her way to the end of the stairwell. She screamed as someone placed a hand over her mouth and eyes. She heard laughing as she elbowed the assailant in the stomach. She turned around and went to kick when he spoke up, 

            "Rin wait its me."

            "Shippou, if that's you I suggest you run. NOW" She darted after the poor guy and before he knew what happened Rin had tackled him down the stairs. They fell.

Hard.

Rin sat up holding her shoulder, "That's going to hurt in the morning."

Shippou groaned, "My head is killing me. Why the hell did you do that?"

            "Hey don't blame me, if you hadn't scared the shit out of me I wouldn't have tackled you!" She folded her arms across her chest and waited for Shippou to help her up. When Shippou stood, she noticed he had an over night bag.

            "What's with all the luggage?" she asked as he pulled her up. 

            "Oh, remember, my land lord kicked me out. You said I could bunk with you."

            Rin sat there stunned, "I did?"

            "Yep."

            "When?"

            "Just now."

            "Shippou!"

            "Please Rin I have no place else to go. Please, please, pleas…"

            "Fine, but you have to bunk in my room with Kagura and me."

            "Why is Kagura in your room? Unless" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Rin smacked him. " No you perv. Kagome and Sango's brothers are coming this weekend. We're going have seven people in an apartment for four. Plus a cat."

            Shippou whined, "are you serious."

            "Yep."

            "Damn I picked the wrong time to piss of my land lord." Shippou continued to complain.

            "Hurry up. I have to let you in, give you a spare key, and make sure everyone knows your staying."

            "So what's the problem?" He asked scratching his head.

            "The problem is I have to go to work in a hour." Rin swore she heard Shippou's jaw hit the floor. "_You_ have a job?"  

            "Yeah, got a problem with it."

            "No, its just, well you're the queen of laziness, how did Kagome get you to budge."

            Rin pouted, "She sent in the application for me."

            Shippou began to laugh, "Ahahahahahahaha, she got you. Hehe oomph," Rin punched him in the stomach, "Knock it off."  He continued to laugh until Rin pulled his tail. She chuckled as he squeaked and held the offended part. "Now come on, I need to go."

 ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

That sucked. I am soooooo sorry. I had to write a prologue, and well I had little inspiration.     Wowie does anyone else realize that's a lot of people for such a small apartment? o.O Actually that's happened to me before. Hurricane Isabel wiped out all the power, so me and all my other relatives under the sun, camped out at my grandma's house. She was the only one with a generator. *Sigh* eighteen people, six pets and one three bedroom house. Not fun. That's basically where the inspiration for this chapter came in. So as you can see it sucked. I promise I'll try to make the next chappie better. 

                                    Ja,

                                         TwilightKitty              

Next chappie: No girls allowed 


	2. No girls allowed

Chapter 1: No girls allowed 

A.N, Hey everyone. Yup, I'm writing another story. This one's another Rin/Sessy fic. It also has some Inuyasha/Kagome, Sango/Miroku, and Kouga/Kagura. Like I said in my other fic, I am **not** a Kikyo fan. But at the same time I respect the people who are, I'm just not one of them. Okie dokie on with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Listen up people, cause I'm only going to say this every other chapter, I do not and never will own Inuyasha, or any of the characters *points finger* so no suing me! 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~

            Rin's black skirt dragged against the cold tile floor as she made her way to the back of the building. Her waist length hair tumbled down her back in a waterfall of raven, and her chocolate eyes were fixed on the door before her. She sighed as she took the cold brass handle in her hand. She really didn't want a job, but her roommate had insisted. So here she was standing in front of a big wooden door about to make the biggest change in her life, and she was sulking. 

_Damn straight_ she thought as she turned the knob, _I have every right to sulk. I'm about to be stuck in a job I didn't want, not to mention, according to Shippou, I have the boss from hell._ She sighed once again, and with a slight push opened the door. She gasped at the sight before her. The office room was huge. It was twice the size of the first floor of her apartment complex. And that was pretty damn big. Another thing she noticed was that out of a hundred workers, not a single one was a woman. She gulped as she made her way to the back of the room. She received a bunch of hoots and whistles and for once, she wished she were invisible. 

After what seemed like miles, Rin made it to her destination. She knocked on the hard steel door and waited for a reply. When none came she knocked a little harder. Still no reply. So very agitated, she began to bang on the door. After a while a cold voice spoke up,

"Is there a reason your trying to beat down my door?" Rin spun around only to come face to face with the most gorgeous man she's ever seen. His long silver hair swayed slightly with the wind from the many fans, and his deep golden eyes were as cold as ice. It took all the control Rin had not to walk up to him and touch his hair. Not to mention his tail. She blushed as she realized she was staring.

"Um, are you Mr. Tensaiga?" 

"Yes, that is the name I was given at birth." Sarcasm dripped off his words like ice cream on a hot summer day. Rin rolled her eyes, _oh boy, this should be fun _she thought, irony smacking her dead in the face.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked annoyance well hidden in his voice. 

"Yeah, I'm here fo..." 

He interrupted her with the raising of his hand, "Did you just say _yeah_?" 

"Yeah." Rin said, knowing full well she was annoying him. 

"Yes, you will use the proper word, yes. Is that clear"

"Yea… yes" she rolled her eyes again. She could feel a headache coming on. No scratch that, she was feeling a full-blown migraine.

"So I will repeat my question, can I help you with something?" Rin let out a frustrated growl, 

"Yes, I'm here for the job. Remember, you called."

            He answered short and curt, "No I didn't." He then walked up to his door, unlocked it, went in and slammed it in Rin's face. Okay now she was pissed. She threw open the door and marched right up to him. She slammed the palms of her hands on his desk.

            "Yes you did!" 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

            Sesshomaru looked up from his desk when he heard his door slam open. He sighed inwardly when he saw the woman from earlier come in. 

            "Yes you did!"

            "No I didn't." 

            "Did too!"

            "Did not."

            "Did too!"

            "Did not."

            "Did too!"

            "Did not."

            "Did not!"

            "Did too. Wait a minute."

Rin smiled victoriously. Sesshomaru just glared. 

"Hey, you said it not me." She smirked as she watched him get up and walk over to a file cabinet. He pulled out a manila folder and removed a piece of paper from it.    

            "It says here that a _Mr_. Hakamashi is my new secretary." He looked up to see a smiling Rin.

            "That would be Ms. Hakamashi." Her smile only widened when she saw the look on Sesshomaru's face. 

            "Your application said Mr. on it." She frowned,

            "No it didn't." She watched as Sesshomaru went to another file cabinet.

            "Yes it did. We don't hire females," He looked her up and down, "Or Goths." 

            She growled, who did he think he was, king. 

            "Listen here buddy" her patience was shot, "I didn't put Mr. on that application." 

He pulled out another folder. He once again opened it up and took out another paper.

            "It appears that you put neither Mr. or Ms on the application. So we were both wrong."

            "No," Rin said smirking, "you were," He glared at her, "Explain."

            "Gladly, you see I never said I put ms on that application, I just denied putting Mr." He growled as she sat in the chair in front of him. "So when do I start. And before you tell me that I'm not hired, let me tell you that if you do then I will have to take your racist ass to court, and with today's system, I could easily win." He sighed, she was absolutely right, and he really didn't need the mess that a lawsuit would bring. 

            "Now." Was all he said, but then again that was all he had to say. She quickly got up and walked out the door. "I'll be at my desk." And with that she was gone. He sighed; this was going to be a long day. The door opened again, "Could you point me in the direction of my desk?" With an agitated growl he pointed to the desk right in front of his office, "oh, hehe I knew that." He rolled his eyes; this was going to be a _very_ long day.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

            Well what did you guys think? Please tell me what you think. If no one likes it then I'll stop writing. Oh and I know Sesshomaru was OOC on the "did not did too" part, but if you noticed he wasn't yelling. *Sweatdrop* hehe, well anyhoo, remember the more reviews the faster I'll post the next chappie. Well gotta go, 

                                                Ja,

                                                            TwilightKitty 

Next chapter: Getting acquainted 


	3. Lunch and Pens

                        First of all I want to thank all of you who reviewed it really means a lot. There will be a review response in the next chappie. Second I'd like to apologize for the late update. School's been a real bitch lately and I've had very little free time.  Last I'd like to announce a slight change in plans. Instead of "getting acquainted" like I originally planned, this chapter is called "Lunch and plans" sorry to all who were counting on the first but I needed to put this chappie in. Also I want to apologize for the quality of this chapter, it was written in a rush, and it's not the best. Well hope you enjoy.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Rin shivered as she sat in her new desk. The cold metal rubbed against her skin as she sank into her chair. She looked at the many ceiling fans as they spun full blast, and then at her purple and black corset top. She let out a frustrated growl. Okay apparently she needed to dress warmer. She glanced up at the clock and sighed, eight hours to go. She laid her head on the desk; a couple minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt anyone would it? And besides it wasn't like she had anything to do anyway…right?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Kagura cursed as she spilled coffee all over the table. With a pissed off grunt she rose from her seat and grab a paper towel to clean her mess. She sighed as she found the paper towel rack empty. Apparently she had to use napkins. She tossed the empty paper towel holder thingy (A.N. does it even have a name?) in the trash and sat down on the couch, the mess could wait. She glanced at the clock and then at the door, god was she bored. Kagura sighed as she jumped up from the couch and went to check the messages, she smiled a she saw the little light that revealed a missed message. She quickly clicked the play button. 

            Kagura began to snicker, poor Rin. From the sound of things she had one hell of a job waiting for her. She smiled as an idea came to her,

                "I wonder if Rin remembered to pack a lunch?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Kagome placed a plate of food on the table before her. She sighed as the person began to complain. It was always the same. Order, wait, receive, complain, get sick. Yep that's how it went. The food was terrible and the atmosphere was atrocious. She was surprised anyone came at all. Kagome glared as she made her way back to the kitchen,

            "Always the same." She muttered and continued to fill orders. It never ceased to amaze her the number of people that would walk through that old grungy door each day; then again, the entertainment was good. She glanced up at the stripers on stage. _Some job_ she thought as she provided a group of unusually rowdy men their drinks. She glared as one of them tugged at her skirt

            "How much for a lap dance?" his words were slurred and the smell of alcohol clung to his every pore. Kagome glared, what did he think she was, a slut. She looked down at her tight lace top that left little to the imagination, and then at her short skirt with the slit up the side. Okay so maybe she dressed a teeny bit provocative, but hey it wasn't her fault, it was a requirement. She continued to glare,

            "I do not do that sort of thing _sir_." She gave him mock respect, "I am only a mere waitress." Her glare was cold and hard and the man shivered in his seat despite the blasting heater. He reluctantly let go, and with a quick movement of body weight was back to watching the show. Kagome sighed; you would think the drunken pervs would wait till _after_ dark, before they started their havoc. She glanced at the clock 11:00 am. Only an hour until she visited Rin. She smiled, hopefully Rin was doing well at her first job; but then again this was Rin she was talking about. She may not like it, but once she starts a job, she always finishes and always does her best. Kagome smiled, _'this should be fun.' _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Sango smirk triumphantly as she finished posting the last of the macaroni pictures on the wall. She watched in joy as the small children came to look proudly at their picture. She sighed; being a part time teacher to a kindergarten class sure wasn't easy. Infact it was down right hard. Between the messy projects, the crazy story time, problem nap period, and the crying children she hadn't had a moments rest.    

Sango continued to watch as she started to plan their next project; finger painting.   

She snickered as one of the kids stuck a noodle up their nose. _Brilliant_ she thought as she quickly went to remove the trouble making pasta. _Just brilliant_. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Shippou roamed around the cozy apartment bored out of his mind. He had been an official guest for little over an hour and already he was anxious to get home. He sighed as he made his way to the kitchen; at least he didn't have to be bored _and_ hungry. 

            He stopped as he saw a familiar presence enter his line of vision. A mischievous grin made its way onto his pale lips as he planned to pounce on his victim.

            "Hey Shippou, how are you." He frowned,

            "How did ya know I was here?"

 Kagura smirked, "I could smell you from her" She held her nose "when was the last time you took a bath?" He glared

            "Very funny Kagura." 

She smirked "I know." He sighed in defeat and sat down, "What do you people do for fun around here?" he asked, hoping to pass the time. Kagura laughed,

            "Are you really that bored?" He sighed and began to play with one of the many chains on his baggy black pants. "Yep." Kagura smiled, "I'll tell you what, I'll go get dressed and you go wash up, when were done we'll go bring Rin her lunch." The mischievous glint was back in Shippou's eyes, "You mean at her work." Kagura nodded and got up. "Yes Shippou, at her work."      

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kagura emerged from her bedroom twenty minutes later to find Shippou anxious and waiting. He was wearing his baggy black pants with his well-used 'Tool' sweatshirt, and his black converses. His wild orange hair was pulled into a small pony and he had many chains adorning his pants. A spiked dog collar rested on his neck, he smiled when he saw her, "Ready?" she sighed, "Yes Shippou, I'm ready." Kagura had on an outfit similar to Rin's. She had a long black skirt on and a red and black corset top. Her arms were covered in black and red bracelets, while her throat held a lace chocker. She quickly slipped on her black combat boots and headed to the door. "Well are you coming?" Shippou smirked, 

            "You kidding, I wouldn't miss this for the world!" 

Kagura smirked, "I know." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Sesshomaru sighed as he made his way through the crowded office room. He glared as he found his oh so dedicated secretary sleeping at her desk. He put the huge stack of papers for her on the metal surface and gently (yeah right) tried to wake her up. 

            "Ms. Hakamashi," he said as he roughly shook her shoulder, "wake up." Rin groaned, "Five more minutes." He suppressed a growl, "in another five minutes that neat little pile of papers over there will be twice its original height." Rin's eyes shot open, 

"Whoops?" she said, immediately smoothing her clothes, "I must have fallen asleep." Sesshomaru glared, "Get to work, Now." He turned and left for his office. Rin rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She was waaay to tired to argue. She fumbled around looking for a pen when she suddenly realized she didn't have any. She grumbled as she made her way over to the nearest cubicle, 

"Hello, my names Rin Hakamashi, I just started working here and I was wondering if I could possibly borrow a pe… Inuyasha?" Rin had been so busy giving her speech she hadn't even realized the person she was talking too happened to be a friend from school, "What are you doing here?" he just sighed and pointed to his name tag. She read the handy little plate and a knowing smile made its way onto her face, "Your brothers to the human ice cube." Inuyasha glared, 

            "Half." His voice seemed to have a note of resentment to it, "Were half brothers." Rin's mouth made the little 'O' shape as she finally began to understand. She quickly changed the subject, "so can I borrow a pen?" Inuyasha sighed and chucked a pen in Rin's direction, "Now get back to work, will ya." She smirked, 

            "Apparently someone's in a bad mood today, this wouldn't have anything to do with a certain waitress, would it?" Inuyasha blushed a bright red, "No this has nothing to do with Kagome." Rin smirk grew, "Who said anything about Kagome?" Inuyasha's face paled, "you… it was an assumption." He folded his hands across his chest, "Yeah that's it, an assumption."

            "Sure Inuyasha, that's it. Keep telling yourself that." He glared, "go." Rin began to wine, "When are you going to _finally_ admit you like Kagome, huh?" Inuyasha's face, if possible, grew even redder, "I do not like Kagome!!!" Rin sighed, "Whatever." She turned to leave; she could feel another headache coming on. With a sigh she sat back in her seat and promptly started to work on the pile of papers that had found their way onto her desk. _'This is going to be a looong day'_                      

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Well that's it for chappie two. Hope you liked. It was written in a rush and not really that good. Oh BTW if any of you are reading my other ficcy I wanted to tell you I'll update as soon as I lose this damn writers block. Flames are welcomed, and if you take the time to type a flame this story obviously left an impression on you cause you took the time to write it up. Second I warn you, I will respond so be prepared. I also want to mention I love constructive criticism, so please if you want to give me advice or you want me to use and idea PLEASE let me know. Well see you in the next chappie, and remember the more reviews the faster the update.  

                                    Ja,

                                    TwilightKitty


End file.
